Children of the Future
by alohamora080
Summary: Forty-five labors. Forty-five chapters. Forty-five miracles.
1. Ted Remus Lupin

**April 17, 1998**

**Ted Remus Lupin**

Remus knew it was coming the moment he saw Dora's eyes bulge out ever-so-slightly and her hand shoot instinctively and instantaneously to her protruding abdomen. He dashed across the threshold at once, and hurriedly ushered his shocked, pallid wife into the bedroom, pausing momentarily outside the doorframe to bellow a frantic plea to his mother-in-law.

Andromeda, who was snoozing contentedly downstairs_—_not-at-all aware of the frenzied predicament that was occurring a floor above her_—_, bolted awake upon hearing Remus's desperate cry, and proceeded to hasten up the stairs, two at a time, with remarkable agility for a woman of her rather ripe age.

She swept swiftly into her daughter's bedroom, glancing fleetingly at Remus with a firm, determined expression that provided the frightened man with a sudden calmness that even _chocolate_ couldn't have.

And Remus instantly knew... _it was time_.

Remus was nothing less than completely amazed by his wife's utter strength and resolve. He'd always known she was tough… but how she'd managed to make it through the next evidently, excruciatingly painful seven hours Remus would _never_ be able to entirely fathom.

But the moment the baby_—__his_ baby_—_was placed in Remus's arms, he knew immediately that he was absolutely delighted for it. Remus looked down at his wife's exhausted figure, somewhat surprised to see the tears lingering in her exhausted eyes.

"Teddy," Dora whispered happily, impatiently wiping away at the wetness that encompassed her eyes.

They'd picked the name ages ago. _But it was somewhat more satisfying to hear it while holding the little miracle in your arms_, Remus mused.

And though Remus did not survive to watch his son grow up, did not see him become the great wizard that he would one day be, he knew, in that single moment, that Ted Remus Lupin, future Gryffindor and charisma personified, would be in his heart forevermore.


	2. Victoire Apolline Weasley

**May 2, 2000**

**Victoire Apolline Weasley**

When Fleur found out she was pregnant for the first time, she burst into tears and collapsed onto the nearest surface in a sobbing heap. It nearly killed Bill to discover, as he'd supposed the contrary, that they were _not_ tears of happiness.

"Bill, ze war_—_eet 'as just ended two years ago. Eez eet safe to breeng a child eento ze world so soon?" Fleur demanded tearfully.

Fleur's pregnancy was a complicated one. As weeks passed, she became increasingly thin, scarcely eating. Bill tried in vain to rationalize with her, plead with her, exclaiming that it wasn't safe for the child. But every time he as much as mentioned the child, Fleur would stiffen up at once and refuse to deliberate until the topic of conversation was modified.

It was none other than Teddy Lupin who finally compelled Fleur to see light.

"Aunty Fleur, I have no parents," Teddy declared resolutely in his endearing, two-year-old lisp. "But your baby'll have two great parents to protect it from bad stuff. You don't need to be scared."

From that moment on, Fleur was changed in her attitude. Her incandescent Veela brilliance returned to her previously ashen complexion, and everyone seemed to understand that she would absolutely love this future progeny, no matter what.

Victoire Apolline Weasley was born on the second anniversary of the Battle of Hogwarts. _She was born a world-wide victory_, Bill would often remark in the years to come. _And named accordingly._

With loyalty and dedication that even would have made even Helga Hufflepuff's heart burst with pride, Victoire was sorted a true Hufflepuff and became the most cherished Head Girl Hogwarts ever saw.


	3. Melinda Leanne Wood

**September 14, 2000**

**Melinda Leanne Wood**

If one had told second-year Katie Bell that she would one day marry her psychotic Gryffindor Quidditch captain and have a child with him, no less, she probably would have laughed in their face. But a great deal changed in the eight year span between Katie's second year and her marriage to Oliver Wood, including Katie's feelings towards him.

Their wedding was a fairly small, intimate affair, with only close friends and family as witnesses. Having lived together and played for Puddlemere United together for the past two years, marriage was_—_to them_—_nothing more than officializing their relationship.

It was during a distinguished interview for the Wizarding Wireless Network with Oliver about two months after their wedding that Katie first learned of her pregnancy. About half-way through the conference, she suddenly felt faint and dizzy and ended up vomiting dramatically on Oliver's _brand new_ loafers. After being rushed to St. Mungo's with a horde of paparazzis on her tail and fretted over mercilessly by a gaggle of anxious nurses, it was finally discovered that Oliver and Katie Wood were expecting a baby. Katie felt much less apologetic for spoiling Oliver's shoes after that.

Katie gave birth to Melinda Leanne Wood, named for Oliver's late mother and Katie's best friend, on a sultry summer day in mid-September two years after the Battle of Hogwarts. Katie giggled at the amazed look on Oliver's face upon beholding their newborn daughter, and smiled as Oliver gently picked Melinda up and rocked her about, announcing that she would be the one of the greatest sportspersons Puddlemere United would ever see, like her parents.

Oliver was correct. Melinda grew up to be a strong, fearless Gryffindor with Quidditch talent to rival that of her father. No one was the least bit surprised when she became Quiddich Captain in her sixth year and later, as Oliver had foretold, _one of the greatest Keepers Puddlemere United would ever see_.


	4. Zivanna Letisha Zabini

**July 18, 2001**

**Zivanna Letisha Zabini**

Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass had been sworn enemies from the moment they'd first met, on the Hogwarts Express, in their first year. Blaise had_—_by _accident_, as he'd later insisted_—_slipped a pinch of bulbadox powder into her school robes, causing poor Daphne to break out in awful boils the moment she put them on. She was thus forced to go directly to the Hospital Wing after her sorting and became the laughingstock of Slytherin House until Pansy Parkinson decided to befriend her, during the fourth week of school.

The mutual dislike between Blaise and Daphne was predominantly due to their conflicting personalities. Blaise was rather silent, perceptive, and cocky, with an unfortunately mischievous streak. Whereas Daphne was quite the opposite, being chatty, subservient, and painfully oblivious to almost everything. It was always quite a wonder, really, that she had made it into Slytherin.

It was not until their sixth year that there was a noticeable change in the way that Blaise and Daphne acted around each other. It wasn't absolutely obvious, at first, either. But there was always the occasional holding open of doors and the sporadic catching of gazes. Malicious remarks were replaced with flirtatious teasing, and the two were frequently caught walking together from class to class.

Yet, the sight of '_Blaise Zabini weds Daphne Greengrass'_ engraved upon a formal wedding card one fine morning, only _four months_ after the Battle of Hogwarts, did cause quite a few mild coronaries amongst Blaise and Daphne's close friends. Daphne's younger sister, Astoria, jokingly affirmed that Draco Malfoy had actually fainted upon reading the wedding invitation, much to the latter's mock-annoyance.

Daphne gave birth to a little girl, Zivanna, or Zara as she was eventually nicknamed, on the fourth anniversary of the death of Zivanna Letisha Zabini, Blaise's mother. It was evident from the rather hollow expression on Blaise's face when Daphne went into labor that it was going to be a truly testing day for him. Nevertheless, he stayed by Daphne's side throughout the entirety of her delivery, although he was nearly in tears by the end of it, and not just because Daphne had nearly cut off the circulation in his hand.

But when the healer brought him his baby daughter, his expression melted into one so tender that Daphne very nearly burst into tears herself. Zivanna Letisha Zabini grew up to be every bit as famously beautiful as her namesake. With her mother's charm and her father's cunning, she became one of the most notorious Slytherins ever to walk the Hogwarts corridors.


	5. Gabriel Ernest Finch–Fletchley

**April 18, 2002**

**Gabriel Ernest Finch-Fletchley**

Justin Finch-Fletchley had fancied Megan Jones for as long as he'd known her. He hadn't told anyone of course, not even Ernie, to whom he confided almost everything. But when Megan burst into the Hufflepuff Common room one frosty mid-December night in 1994, announcing exultantly that _Wayne Hopkins_, the official Hufflepuff womanizer, had asked her to the Yule Ball, _nobody__—_except Megan, of course_—_missed the grim look that crossed Justin's face.

However, Megan's Yule Ball date ended in disaster through a series of ill-fated events, one of which involved Megan catching Wayne in the Hogwarts rose garden that very evening with Tamsin Applebee settled quite comfortably on his lap. Fortunately for Megan, as she reentered the Hogwarts castle that evening, her eyes red and swollen from crying and her pride very much punctured, Justin was there to pick up the pieces of her shattered heart. He greeted her at the Entrance Hall Antechamber, his expression one of sympathy and sheer concern, with his arms held wide open. And, without as much as hesitating, Megan threw herself into his open embrace, sobbing furiously as he gathered her into his arms and pulled her close.

Justin and Megan were among the first in Harry's year to get married after the Battle of the Hogwarts, just a little over a year after the fateful evening. All of their friends were present at the wedding, with Ernie serving as the Best Man and Susan Bones as the Maid of Honor. Their entire year managed to make an appearance to the rather grand event, with the exception of Wayne Hopkins. And no one was too dreadfully disappointed by his absence.

When Megan held her beautiful baby boy in St. Mungo's almost three years later, she and Justin were both struggling to suppress their tears at the notion that their little son would never, _ever_ be able to have a brother or sister. His birth had been a near-impossible feat and their newborn son was not in very good condition. Yet, his mere presence seemed to instill a sense of fortitude in his otherwise fearful parents.

But after several weeks of continuous nurturing, little Gabriel Ernest Finch-Fletchley was, _at long last_, strong enough to go home. And to the shock of all, little Gabriel grew up to be a well-built, strapping young lad and the most dauntless Gryffindor in his entire year.


	6. Cedric Malcolm Smith

**May 28, 2002**

**Cedric Malcolm Smith**

Zacharias Smith was not a very nice man. And he knew it, too. For this reason, Zacharias had always doubted that he would ever meet someone that would overlook his multifarious flaws and actually _seek _to marry him. Yes, marriage had always been a far-fetched delusion for Zacharias.

But that was before he met Heidi Macavoy.

Upon meeting Heidi face-to-face for the first time, Zacharias vaguely remembered her from his Hogwarts days. She'd been a chaser for the Hufflepuff Quidditch Team, just as he had, although two or three years above him in school. _But the most extraordinary thing about Heidi_, Zacharias thought, _was that she was _nice_ to him. _

Zacharias was not used to kindness in any form or shape. Having been raised in a very much cruel, acrimonious environment as a child, he had never been able to show his sincere feelings—or any form of emotion, for that matter—to anyone, choosing instead to construct himself a cold, sneering façade. No one had ever been able to penetrate that façade. No one, except for Heidi. She had walked up to him one day at the Ministry with an almost painfully gracious smile on her face and offered to take him out for lunch, divulging that she had thought him to be rather lonely. Zacharias wanted to refuse, he wanted to retort in his habitually callous tones that he was _not_ lonely and that she shouldn't bother with him.

But something about Heidi's understanding smile, her soft-spoken words, and the way her eyes sparkled magnificently with every syllable she uttered intrigued Zacharias, and he found himself _accepting_ her invitation, something that would tactfully mystify him for the rest of his life.

The day she gave birth to their first child, a boy, Heidi swore that she would _crush_ Zacharias Smith whether it was her final act or not. Heidi was never one for swearing, largely due to her ridiculously mellow nature. But the mere look on Heidi's face as she went into labor was enough to make Zacharias want to run into a dark corner and hide. He didn't, of course, choosing instead to stay by her side, which thus became the noblest decision of his life. Zacharias would never forget the unwavering affection he felt when the healer handed him his son. Cedric Malcolm Smith. An unequivocally true Hufflepuff, in every aspect. Like his mother.


	7. Devon Draco Flint

**August 31, 2002**

**Devon Draco Flint**

Devon Draco Flint was conceived on the evening of Draco Malfoy's marriage to Astoria Greengrass, as the result of jealousy, resentment, and twenty-odd bottles of firewhiskey. Pansy Parkinson, upon leaving Draco's wedding to the Greengrass wench—as Pansy preferred to call her—somehow meandered herself to the Hog's Head Inn, where she bumped into an old schoolmate of hers, Marcus Flint. Pansy almost certainly should have backtracked the moment Marcus offered to buy her a drink, with his lips curved into a noticeably repulsive grin. But her enviousness towards Astoria at the time seemed to overrule her common sense, and she ended up conceding to his request.

But only one drink was not able to satiate Pansy's vehemence towards Draco for marrying a woman that wasn't herself. And so, several more drinks and three hours later, a very much intoxicated Pansy was apparated back to her house by an equally drunken Marcus Flint. If Pansy had been in a fitter state of mind, she doubtlessly would have abandoned Marcus on her doorstep and entered her house by herself. However, with her oppression still governing her morals, Pansy permitted Marcus into her house.

Predictably, one thing led to another, and approximately a month afterwards, Pansy found herself to be pregnant. Out of wedlock.

Not wanting to keep this a secret, a distressed and terrified Pansy Parkinson told the only person she had left—her mother—who, without even a moment's hesitation, disowned her daughter. Now utterly alone, Pansy was forced to track Marcus down and alert him to her situation; but far from being comforting, as Pansy had hoped he would be, he was wrathful, and every bit as dismayed as Pansy was. Regardless, Marcus allowed her to stay with him in his drab, dingy, miniature flat, and hence made a decision that would change his life forever.

Pansy gave birth to Devon Draco Flint in the Royal Devon and Exeter Hospital, an ordinary muggle hospital in the city of Devon, England. No one was there but Marcus, who, in the nine months leading up to his son's birth, had begun to accept his role as a father. He had acquired a sensible, somewhat sustaining job at the Ministry and even bought a new house for his new family.

Devon inherited his parents' tangible endurance and tenacity, although he also had a rather uncontrollably manipulative side to his nature, which indirectly resulted in his expulsion from Hogwarts in his fifth year. But being an unfailing Slytherin, ambitious Devon did not let this deter him from becoming a truly well-to-do Wizarding businessman. It was not uncommon, in the years to come, to see his face plastered on the cover of the Daily Prophet under the heading, "_Devon Flint: Shipwreck to Success_."


	8. Vincent Gregory Goyle

**January 13, 2003**

**Vincent Gregory Goyle**

As common in the case of pure-blood marriages, Gregory Goyle's to Millicent Bulstrode was an arranged one. Gregory's mother took it upon herself to find her son an appropriate spouse, feeling as though the exploit wouldn't occur otherwise. In a way, she was correct, for it was highly unlikely that Gregory would have even _considered_ marriage if it hadn't been already arranged for him. Regardless, Gregory began to take a liking to Millicent. He remembered her from his school years. He remembered her raven-black hair, her heavy, jutting jaw, and her large, square build. But most of all, he remembered her ability to physically intimidate smaller people, something that he too had possessed.

But when Millicent first became pregnant, Gregory went completely haywire.

Fatherhood was not something that Gregory had ever spared much thought for. Truthfully, Gregory had not believed that he would make it out of the Battle of Hogwarts alive, much less get married afterwards. However, when Millicent came up to him one day with a dazzling smile gracing her pudgy face and told him that in nine months, he was to be a father—yes, a _father_ of all things—, Gregory felt quite faint.

Gregory was very much certain that he would not be a good father-figure to his unborn child. Perhaps it was because he'd wasted his childhood bullying those who were weaker than him. Or perhaps it was because Gregory had never had much of a father-figure himself. His own father had spent the majority of his life in the Dark Lord's pocket; and he had died during the Battle of Hogwarts, much to nobody's great surprise. So, Gregory spent the nine months following his wife's announcement in constant fear of mucking up his only chance to do some good in the world.

But the moment his son—whom he named Vincent, for the only true friend he'd never had—was shown to him, Gregory was filled with an entirely unfamiliar sense of purpose. Gregory swore that, from that moment on, he would frivol away the rest of his life with only one concern on his mind: the welfare of his son. As a result, Vincent Goyle grew up with a much happier and a much more purposeful childhood than his father had had. Sorted a Slytherin because of his sheer tenacity, Vincent thus earned himself a high-ranking position in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement as an adult. His motto was—and always would be—"Never give up."


	9. Terence Derrick Nott

**March 29, 2003**

**Terence Derrick Nott**

By marrying Tracey Davis, Theodore Nott broke a line of countless consecutive pure-blood marriages in the Nott Family. It was surprising, seeing as Theodore was always one for following the rules; he never felt compelled to join groups and gangs. Clever, sequestered, and having been entirely raised by his elderly—and somewhat incapable—father, Theodore was very much used to doing things for himself. Rules were the only thing he could rely on.

Theodore first spoke to Tracey in the Slytherin Common Room, one cold, frosty morning during the December of 1995. It would be much of an understatement to say that he began to take a liking to her from that moment on; Theodore was absolutely intrigued by her. Something about her intelligent and somewhat blasé demeanor, coupled with her rather disregard for the rules, captivated him in a way that nothing else ever had. More and more time spent in her company succeeded in making Theodore very much infatuated by this Slytherin girl. Tracey, for her part, rather liked her new company. Having never been able to socialize well with the other Slytherin girls in her year due to her lack of pure-blood status, Tracey welcomed company of any kind. And Theodore—quiet, calm, equally lonely Theodore—provided her with just that. To others, Theodore and Tracey seemed like a match made in heaven. The two taciturn ones together seemed to be quite fitting.

But when Theodore found out about Tracey's half-blood status, his feelings changed in an instant. His father had warned him never to associate himself with such 'filth' at Hogwarts. And Theodore, with his coercion for rules, had promised never to do so. It came as something of a rude shock to Tracey when Theodore began to treat her with an utterly sneering indifference, leaving Tracey to wonder whether his existence in her everyday life had been nothing but a hazy dream.

The Battle of Hogwarts resulted in both good and bad, and Theodore and Tracey's reconciliation fell under the former. The two were married shortly afterwards in a quiet ceremony at the Ministry of Magic. Tracey gave birth to their son, Terence, named so for his tender-looking appearance, approximately two years later. Acquiring his parents' sense of self-assurance and astuteness, Terence grew up to be the sharpest Ravenclaw in his entire class, as well as an avid rule-breaker. But he always justified his felonies with the allegation that '_some rules are meant to be broken._'


	10. Sonia Arielle Goldstein

**January 25, 2004**

**Sonia Arielle Goldstein**

Padma Patil and Anthony Goldstein were the first to wed after the Battle of Hogwarts, proceeding to marry only two months after the inauspicious affair. They had both always known that marriage would ultimately ensue between them, from the moment they became a couple, in their fourth year of Hogwarts. For, in truth, they had always been more than just a couple... they had been soulmates, from the very beginning. A mutual bond had been contrived between them, one that could not be shattered at any cost; thus, marriage, in their case, had infinitely been inevitable.

As a result, no one—much less Padma and Anthony, themselves—was the least bit startled by their decision to tie the knot at the tender age of eighteen, even despite the fact that the soiree was to take place just a mere couple months after the devastating Second Wizarding War. In the eyes of Padma and Anthony, there was no better time to substantiate their love for each other than after an irrefutably trenchant war.

Padma was the first Ravenclaw in her year to become pregnant. It was genuinely quite a shock for her when she found out about her apparent pregnancy. She and Anthony hadn't even tried for a baby; however, the instant she was told about her situation, Padma knew that the her imminent childbirth would solely serve to strengthen the bond between herself and her husband. There was no other explanation.

Padma had her daughter, Sonia—meaning "wisdom," and named so in honor of Ravenclaw House—on a cold winter's day, a few weeks after the New Year. Anthony didn't leave her side the entire time, and when her baby girl was placed in Padma's arms, she instantaneously knew that every tear, every ache, and every suffering in the nine months leading up to that very moment had been utterly and completely worth it. She glanced up at Anthony, very much stirred to find that tear tracks were glinting spectacularly on his cheeks as he adoringly observed his newborn daughter. A little over eleven years later, Sonia became a spirited Ravenclaw, akin to her parents.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all for getting me to 100 reviews so quickly! I really appreciate it, and am genuinely glad that you are enjoying this story so far. Also, to 'movinggirl'—who asked whether I was planning on writing about the children of the more mainstream couples, such as Harry/Ginny and Ron/Hermione—, yes, I am. :) I am going to write about every single Next Generation child that I have worked out, up to this point. Which brings me to a total of forty-four children. Phew.


	11. Amelia Forsythia Macmillan

**September 1, 2004**

**Amelia Forsythia Macmillan**

Neither Ernie Macmillan or Susan Bones was ever able to pinpoint the exact moment in which they fell in love with the other, predominantly due to the fact that Ernie had just begun to recover from a failed relationship when they'd started seeing each other in abundance.

Susan and Ernie had never been close at Hogwarts. Susan thought it was because she'd never actually had a genuine conversation within him whilst there. Ernie had always been closer to Hannah, anyway. He'd rarely bothered to spare attention for any other female in his year. Susan had deduced Ernie's mild infatuation with Hannah to be rather sickening, and had always been scandalized when Hannah had referred to it as "sweet" or "charming." Privately, Susan had found Ernie to be a pompous prat who was much too pretentious for his own good, and had had to resist the urge to regurgitate when Hannah had announced that she and Ernie were dating, back in their fifth year of Hogwarts.

But even Susan couldn't deny the sympathy she felt for Ernie when he and Hannah decided to go their separate ways, following the Battle of Hogwarts. The mere look on his face was more agonizingly heart-wrenching then anything Susan had ever seen in her entire life, and she had very well witnessed the Battle of Hogwarts. It was at that very moment that she decided to take action. It was a slow and, initially, a rather uncomfortable process, but eventually, she gained Ernie's trust and confidence, as well as—unintentionally—his affection.

The two were married in the Ministry of Magic, as the result of an uncharacteristic, spur-of-the-moment decision on Ernie's part. Neither was able to forget Hannah's delighted squeal—as they'd walked into the Leaky Cauldron half-an-hour after the nuptials, both sporting wide beams and rings on their left hands—for a whole week to come.

Susan gave birth to Amelia Forsythia Macmillan exactly twelve years before the latter was to begin Hogwarts. Susan decided to christen her Amelia, in honor of her late aunt, whom she had idolized as a child, and who had adored her immensely in return. She permitted Ernie to choose the middle name, and was not-at-all surprised when he, in all his excitement at having a little daughter, chose a rather extravagant one. Although seemingly grandiose upon first meeting, Amelia's doting and warmhearted side was much more prevailing in her nature. She was purely Hufflepuff, from the start.


	12. Nellie Angelina Jordan

**December 4, 2004**

**Nellie Angelina Jordan**

Lee Jordan had spent half his time at Hogwarts steadfastly pursuing Alicia Spinnet through a variety of exuberant methods, each of which ended in Alicia with her arms crossed menacingly, and glaring at Lee with an irrefutably aggravated scowl plastered to her face. It was not-at-all an uncommon scenario at Hogwarts for Lee to ask Alicia to Hogsmeade whilst the two were strolling inadvertently down a Hogwarts corridor, and for her to retaliate with a curt and painfully firm, "No."

Regardless, it appeared as though no amount of refusals from Alicia could put a damper to Lee's spirit; and he always returned each day with an even more scintillating method of asking her out, much to Alicia's utter chagrin.

But no one was able to deny that, as time went on, Alicia's retorts became less and less callous, and more and more coquettish. In fact, more than once during their last year of Hogwarts, Angelina Johnson caught Alicia gazing—evidently mesmerized—at Lee's maniacally laughing outline in the Gryffindor common room. By the time they'd both graduated from Hogwarts, Alicia had become so accustomed to Lee's pursuance that the sudden absence of his incessant flirting was, actually, nothing less than a terrible loss for her. As a result, Alicia would often dejectedly complain to Angelina for hours on end that she and Lee didn't correspond as much as they'd used to.

It was Angelina who ultimately resolved to impose the two upon each other. With the help of Lee's best friends—Fred and George Weasley, Angelina concocted a very much wickedly elaborate plan to romantically link Lee and Alicia, a small fraction of which involved locking the two within the broom cupboard inside the basement of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes's. Suffice to say, when the plan was finally declared to be concluded about four-and-a-half years following the Battle of Hogwarts, Lee Jordan and Alicia Spinnet had been officially pronounced husband and wife.

Alicia gave birth to their solitary child, a daughter, one evening, just several weeks before Christmas. Nellie, they decided to call her—a name that Lee had come up with on the spot, and that Alicia had rather fancied. It was friendly and cheerful, just like her. From that moment on, she was always the light of their lives, the best of both of them—determined, affectionate, lively, and ridiculously confident in her actions. A Gryffindor—heart and soul.


	13. Bridget Sylvia Goyle

**December 7, 2004**

**Bridget Sylvia Goyl_e_**

If Gregory Goyle had been apprehensive about his wife's first pregnancy, then he was absolutely on tenterhooks for the entirety of her second. And it didn't aid Gregory's nerves one bit that Millicent's second pregnancy was a rather complicated one, and that by the last two months of it, she was forced into complete bed rest.

As a result, Gregory was obligated to skip work many a morning to tend to his stir-crazy wife, as she demanded the most ridiculous of things from him; and, as he hurried into the Ministry three hours late for work, he was also necessitated to suffer the wrath of his enraged boss. _And_, whilst all this was happening, Gregory was very much _required_ to babysit his one-year-old imp of a son, who enjoyed announcing nonsensical things at the top of his tiny—but undeniably powerful—lungs.

To say the least, the nine months preceding the birth of Bridget Sylvia Goyle were probably the most tumultuous and blunderous months of Gregory Goyle's life. Between a restless wife, a constantly clamoring son, and a tyrannical manager at the Ministry, poor Gregory had his hands utterly and absolutely full.

So, no one was happier than Gregory was when he came home from work one wintry, December evening to find his wife shrieking for him at the top of his lungs, bellowing desperately that she had gone into labor. Fourteen unbearably long hours later, Gregory's little daughter was brought into the world. All it took was one look at her little face to make Gregory—brawny, withstanding Gregory—burst into tears of happiness. And suddenly, those nine months of backbreaking stress seemed so far away. For it was all over; she was here now. Bridget. His little girl. The apple of his eye. A Slytherin, just like him.

* * *

Author's Note: Alright, just wanted to let you wonderful readers know that, from now on, you will probably be seeing a lot more second children, and thus, shorter chapters (it's harder to write a long-ish chapter on a second child). Additionally, you will probably be seeing a lot more familiar names (Translation: A lot more canon Next Generation kids), so stay tuned! Thanks for the lovely reviews, everyone! :)


	14. Dominique Gabrielle Weasley

**February 16, 2005**

**Dominique Gabrielle Weasley**

After her rather unpleasant first pregnancy, no one was exceedingly disconcerted by the five-year gap preceding Fleur's second pregnancy. Nor was anybody terribly perplexed by Fleur's _willingness _to have another child; for after seeing the enormous amount of unconditional adoration Fleur had for her first daughter, everyone had been very convinced indeed that Bill and Fleur would eventually have a second.

Nevertheless, it wasn't until she just about fainted on the way upstairs to her bedroom that Fleur conceded that her lightheadedness and excessive vomiting were probably something more than the flu. And after a much-needed visit to St. Mungo's, it was revealed—much to the delight of the entire Weasley clan—that Fleur Weasley was pregnant again.

They all thought it was to be a boy. Fleur had even decided upon his name. Louis William Weasley.

_Everyone_—from the Healers at St. Mungo's to five-year-old Victoire Weasley—was convinced that Bill and Fleur Weasley were expecting a baby boy. Bill was ecstatic; the thought of having a son thrilled him like nothing else ever had. And Molly and Arthur were very much enthusiastic about having their first grandson.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley was brought into the world by her thereupon four-month pregnant aunt, Gabrielle, who most fortunately happened to be a Healer. Gabrielle, who had been visiting Shell Cottage at the time to assist with her sister's pregnancy—as the result of Bill being in Egypt on a mission from Gringotts at the time, was severely frightened to hear Fleur's distressed cries emanating from the staircase landing. But, suppressing her own doubts and fears, Gabrielle helped Fleur through the latter's birthing process as gracefully as she could, and, was very nearly just as delighted as Fleur when the soft cries of a newborn baby pierced the air in Shell Cottage.

However, when Fleur heard her sister whisper that it was a _girl_, she gasped in shock, expression disbelieving. Surely, there had to have been some sort of mistake. They'd _told_ her that her baby was to be a boy. But when Gabrielle tentatively placed the little bundle of fluffy white blankets in her elder sister's shaking arms, Fleur's entire face lit up with sheer happiness. Dominique, she called her. A miraculous gift from the Heavens; and yet another prodigious daughter for the Weasley line. Gryffindor.


	15. Samuel Chandler Corner

**March 13, 2005**

**Samuel Chandler Corner**

Michael Corner was, frankly, the resident Ravenclaw lady-killer during time at Hogwarts. No one knew quite exactly how many girls he'd dated—and dumped—during his seven years of schooling, but most were willing to ascertain that it was above the average two or three. The boys in his year _envied_ his success with the opposite gender, as well as the way in which he was able to sway a girl with such effortlessness. And, by the time his Seventh Year rolled around, it was rumored that Michael had dated _every single_ Ravenclaw—as well as quite a few Hufflepuffs and Gryffindors—in his year. All except for one.

Not a single soul at Hogwarts ever expected Mandy Brocklehurst, the quietest Ravenclaw in Michael's year, to make such a life-changing impact on the latter's life. Neither had Mandy. It came as _much_ of a surprise to her when Michael strolled up to her one evening in Ravenclaw Tower and inquired whether it would be possible for her to tutor him in Charms, his weakest subject. In fact, she had been half-inclined to blatantly refuse, not wanting to become involved in any way with such a philanderer, as Michael was. But slowly and gradually, and for some unsung reason, conservative Mandy too fell for his subtle charm.

And, thus, she became the only female in history ever to acquire the affections of Michael Corner. Neither had ever expected to fall in love with the other; and yet, for some inexplicable reason, it happened. And both were eternally grateful for it.

Samuel Chandler Corner was born to them about two-and-a-half years after their wedding, and almost three weeks _earlier_ than they had expected him to be. Both were so unprepared for his slightly prepunctual arrival that they were both trembling from head-to-toe with utter apprehension upon finally reaching St. Mungo's. Nevertheless, Samuel made the Wizarding scene in a very much normal fashion—hollering stridently.

Though quite intellectually brilliant as his mother, Samuel was every bit as laid-back and easygoing as his father, much to his mother's continuous infuriation. With his heart of pure gold and the mind of a true strategist, Samuel was always Ravenclaw to boot, and a force to reckon with.


	16. Fred Lee Weasley

**April 1, 2005**

**Fred Lee Weasley**

Upon learning that he had impregnated his wife, only eleven months after their wedding, George disapparated from their living quarters in Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes without another word. Angelina was distressed by his detrimental reaction to her news. She had hoped, with all her heart, that the news of her pregnancy would please him, excite him, even. Yet, she'd most definitely had her doubts, and had thus postponed disclosing it to him for far longer than she should have.

When George didn't come home that night, Angelina became worried. Pulling on her cloak, she apparated to the first place that came to her mind—Hogwarts. And there he was, crouched in front of his brother's grave at the Hogwarts Cemetery. Sauntering closer, Angelina took a deep breath as she knelt down beside her husband.

George started and looked up. When he spoke his voice was heavy, laden with poorly concealed melancholy. "He'll never know."

Fred Lee Weasley was born on his father's birthday, April Fools' Day, just seconds before the birth of his cousin and future best friend, James Potter. For years to come, the various members of the Weasley-Potter clan would declare it fitting that these two boys were born on the same day, for it was not possible to find a pair of humorists more witty and uproarious than them.

George took his role as a father a great deal more seriously than he would ever admit, though in more ways than one. It was made certain by George that Fred began his first year of Hogwarts knowing every single secret passageway in and out of Hogwarts and with his pockets full of Weasleys' Wildfire Whiz-bangs. Fred lit them in the Great Hall the moment he was pronounced a Gryffindor.


	17. James Sirius Potter

**April 1, 2005**

**James Sirius Potter**

When Ginny found out she was pregnant for the first time, she was so utterly ecstatic that she apparated all the way to the Ministry with her hair disheveled, cheeks flushed, and in her nightclothes to notify Harry, at the Aurors' Department, of her predicament. To say that Harry was over the moon would be an understatement, for he rose so far over the moon that it was no longer visible through his euphoria.

A family. He was going to have a _family_.

It was not until a few hours later that the doubts began to assail his mind, and the happiness began diminishing, slowly. _Would he be a good father?_ Harry wondered, swallowing heavily. He'd never had a proper one of his own. And the only things his uncle Vernon had ever taught him were the most effective methods by which to grow an abnormally voluminous moustache. Harry's mind went blank. He couldn't do this. He couldn't raise a _child_.

But he could. And all it took was was a blow to his head and a few words of encouragement, courtesy of Ronald Weasley, to make him realize this.

_James_, Harry named him. For the father he'd never known, but would invariably cherish, nonetheless. _James Sirius_. And rightly so. For he was true to his namesakes in every imaginable way. Yes, as a Gryffindor, James and his equally devilish cousin, Fred, always made it a point to wreak as much havoc in the corridors of Hogwarts as they possibly could. They drove their teachers absolutely insane, obtained detentions on a regular basis, and yet, somehow managed to charm their way out of formidable situations with ease.

For years afterwards, Harry and Ginny would often wonder what in the world had possessed them to name their child after two of the most cumbersome men Hogwarts had ever seen.


	18. William Finley Davies

**April 23, 2005**

**William Finley Davies**

Penelope Clearwater had never really liked Percy Weasley much. To the outsider, they'd seemed like the perfect couple—intelligent, logical, and Head Boy and Head Girl of Hogwarts together. Yes, they had seemed like a match made in heaven, indeed. But there were so many things about Penelope that most people didn't know—like the fact that, under all her intelligence and logic, there lay a heart of pure gold; that the Sorting Hat had considered placing her in Hufflepuff because of her staunch loyalty; that Penelope's elder brother, Alan, had been murdered by Death Eaters several years before her birth; and that, in reality, Penelope would choose a daring adventure over a good book, any day.

Even so, it came as a bit of a disappointment to Penelope herself, that, after graduating from Hogwarts, her consistent contact with Percy gradually faded away. Their sporadic dates slowly dimmed into brief conversations over the Floo, which was later replaced by distant letters, until the only scrap of evidence regarding her relationship with Percy was the picture of him she kept on her bedside table. She would gaze at it wistfully before falling asleep each night, chiding herself furiously for not keeping Percy within reach. But it was too late. She would probably never find another partner like him again.

But then, she met Roger Davies. Roger Davies had been two below her in school, and was, in all probability, the most handsome Ravenclaw she had ever seen. Of all the boys in her House, no one was more in demand with the female population than Roger. It was rumored that he had even dated a Veela.

Penelope would never know exactly why, when he could've had any girl he'd possibly wanted, Roger chose _her_. Even years after their marriage, aimless women would eye her husband on the street, despite the fact that his and Penelope's hands were visibly intertwined. But whenever she brought this up, Roger would simply laugh, and shake his head, declaring lovingly that, _she_, Penelope, was, and would always be, the only girl who would ever make a difference in his life.

Penelope gave birth to their only offspring, William, on a quiet spring morning. And, shortly thereafter, Penelope decided that, as much as she loved the occasional adventure, childbirth was one that she would _never_ care to experience again.

Nevertheless, she and Roger loved William very much, and they showered him with love and affection from the moment he entered the world. With his mother's cleverness, William did exceedingly well in school; and, one could be assured that, like his father, William Davies one of the most good-looking Ravenclaws at Hogwarts, and was considerably more in demand with the female population than each and every one of the boys in his year.

* * *

Author's Note: So, after J.K. Rowling revealed that Percy married Audrey, everybody (me, included) wondered, "What about Penelope?" Well, as always, I have an explanation. ;) Sorry about the delay in updating. Next chapter will be posted sooner.


	19. Colin Isaac Creevey

**August 10, 2005**

**Colin Isaac Creevey**

After May 2, 1998, Dennis Creevey decided that he'd had enough. Enough of England, enough of Hogwarts, and enough of struggling. So, after tearfully bidding his brother's grave and his grieved father goodbye, he set off for France, in order to escape the tormenting memories of the horrifying war which had so deceitfully stolen his elder brother's life.

Dennis did remarkably well in France, for a boy who had not completed his magical schooling, nor spoke even an ounce of French. Participating in the Battle of Hogwarts had toughed Dennis up enough to adjust to a completely foreign way of sustenance. In time, Dennis managed to acquire a high-ranking job as a capital journalist for the _Ministère de la Magie_, and, thus, made far more than enough money to support his simple lifestyle. But, most importantly, for the first time in six years, Dennis was truly happy.

Meeting Gabrielle Delacour, a few days later, merely served to make him happier.

Charming, kindhearted, and sympathetic, Gabrielle was perpetually the only person who could kiss away his daunting nightmares, the flash of bright green as he watched his brother crumple helplessly to the ground. All it took, when he sat bolt right up in the night, bathed in cold sweat and gasping heavily, was her small, warm hand on his shoulder to assure him that the Battle of Hogwarts was long since over and done with.

Gabrielle gave birth to their first child, a son, at the tender age of eighteen, in _Maternité de Lisette de Lapin_, a small, cosy maternity hospital located in the south of France. Dennis very nearly burst into tears when Gabrielle tentatively suggested the name—Colin.

And, so, Colin, it was. And befittingly so. For no one at Beauxbatons ever saw him in the corridors without his camera tucked safely under his arm.

* * *

Author's Note: Poor Dennis :( I can't even begin to imagine how he must've felt after the Battle of Hogwarts. I bet that night would've haunted him for the rest of his life. Oh, and about the Gabrielle/Dennis pairing...eheheheh. I think it's the most random of all the pairings I ship. I don't even know how I came up with it, but I find it rather sweet, and I hope you do, too. Reviews are much appreciated.


	20. John Justin Macmillan

**August 20, 2005**

**John Justin Macmillan**

Ernie and Susan adored their only daughter, Amelia, very, very much. They doted on her, showered her with undivided attention, and told her how much they loved her, every single day. So both were adequately shocked when Amelia informed them, quite frankly, that she wanted a sibling.

Truth be told, neither Ernie nor Susan had ever even contemplated having a second. Amelia had always been rather independent, and, on her own, far more than enough for her parents to handle, what with her quick temper and frequent mood swings. But she was nearly a year old now—and _evidently_ in need of companionship.

But it didn't take long, after their second pregnancy was confirmed, for Ernie and Susan to realize that they genuinely _did_ want another child. Amelia was a joy to have around—_but two bundles of joy would be a dream come true_, they both decided at once.

John Justin Macmillan. Named for his grandfather and his father's best friend. Neither of his parents were prepared for his imposing, yet incontrovertibly riveting personality. Strong, demanding, and utterly undaunted by anything, John was the embodiment of Gryffindor spirit, always endeavoring to make his parents proud. And _always_ succeeding in doing so.

* * *

Author's Note: Yep, shorter chapters for the second-borns.


	21. Alice Augusta Longbottom

**August 26, 2005**

**Alice Augusta Longbottom**

As a child, Neville had always found the Muggle phrase, "love is like a slap in the face," to be rather amusing. He and his great-uncle, Algie, had often spent hours at a time merely laughing over the precept, envisioning an enormous, fluffy, pink heart bluntly smacking a blubbering man on the cheek.

It wasn't until it happened to him that the humor started to disappear from the little saying. For that was what realizing his feelings for Hannah Abbott had felt like for Neville—a rude, fervid, slap in the face. And it was almost as painful as the Cruciatus, in Neville's opinion, to watch Ernie and Hannah fawn about each other in the Room of Requirement during those dark, dark days, whilst they were in hiding from the Carrows.

Neville knew he ought to have felt remorseful, sympathetic even, when Ernie and Hannah finally decided to go their separate ways, that awful morning of May 2, 1998. But all he found himself capable of feeling was sheer happiness. She was his. _His_.

They were married on a pleasantly breezy spring evening, several years after the fall of Voldemort. And when they arrived back at their home in the Leaky Cauldron that evening, neither was able to hide the wide grin on their face. They were each other's. _Forever_.

Their first daughter was born a little over a year afterwords. Her cherubic, round face and mesmerizing eyes decided her first name—Alice. The woman who tirelessly succeeded in bringing her into the world decided her second—Augusta.

And when Neville finally held his little Gryffindor in his arms, furiously suppressing tears, he found that love had slapped him in the face all over again.

* * *

Author's Note: D'aww. Neville, you sweetheart! :')


	22. Daniel Dirk Thomas

**October 15, 2005**

**Daniel Dirk Thomas**

For the longest time, following the Christmas of 1994, Dean Thomas resented that he had not asked Parvati to the Yule Ball before Harry had. It was immensely frustrating, on Dean's part, to watch Harry swish Parvati across the ballroom floor, hand planted firmly at her waist. And he chided himself furiously for not following Seamus's advice in asking her beforehand.

Parvati took Dean's disappearance from Hogwarts in 1997 the hardest out of all the students in her year, apart from Seamus. It was not an uncommon sight, in those days, to wake up in the middle of the night in the Room of Requirement and see Parvati sitting silently up in her hammock, gazing vacantly out towards the stretch of stone wall in front of her, with tear tracks glittering quite conspicuously on her gaunt cheeks. Even Lavender and Padma were not able to get a heartfelt answer out of her, but both immediately deduced her odd behavior to be because of Dean's absence, and the mere possibility that he was not alive any longer.

Parvati threw her arms around Dean's neck the moment she saw him clamber in through the tunnel before the battle, swearing that she would never let herself lose him again. They would both make it out of the terrible war alive. The simply _had_ to.

And they did. But they were only a small fraction of those who had. Dumbledore's Army had lost so many—Colin, Fred, Terry, Lisa... each loss pierced their hearts like a sharp, cutting arrow. But, somehow, they fought through the pain. For they had each other, at last.

Daniel Dirk Thomas. Named for the tenacious father Dean had never known, and for the courageous man who had shown Dean the way, when the latter had been lost and helpless and without a single hope in the world. And perhaps Daniel felt the need to live up to his namesakes, for he was perpetually as lionhearted as they were. A Gryffindor, through and through.

* * *

Author's Note: Star-crossed lovers. XD Anyway, anyone who has read my story _Family Feuds_ will probably recognize this young man, Daniel, as being Albus and Scorpius's dorm-mate, and a chaser for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team.


	23. Molly Audrey Weasley

**January 31, 2006**

**Molly Audrey Weasley**

Audrey Smith was only eleven years old when she first met Percy Weasley—who was nearly nineteen at the time—one uncharacteristically gloomy, summer afternoon, when the latter decided to rent a flat from one of the many buildings Audrey's father owned. She was immediately intrigued by him. Yes, everything from his askew, horn-rimmed glasses to his inordinately pompous demeanor interested Audrey at once; and she quickly decided to learn more about the young man.

Although distinctly unwelcoming at first, Audrey's endearing, warm-hearted personality steadily grew on Percy. And, once the former was old enough to act upon her amorous feelings for the latter, the two, almost instantaneously, became romantically linked.

Nonetheless, Audrey felt that she was most _definitely_ not ready to be a mother at the age of twenty-one. Especially since she was not married to the father of her unborn child at the time. Audrey would never forget the terror she felt when her father ruthlessly disacknowledged her as his daughter, upon hearing of her pregnancy. And she would never be able to forgive her own mother for not sticking up for her, when her father crisply ordered for her to leave his house.

Molly Weasley came to the rescue. With her warm embrace and words of good will, it was _Molly_ who assured a panic-stricken Audrey that everything would be alright, in the end. And it was _Molly_ who, along with Percy, helped a terrified Audrey through labor at St. Mungo's, one late-January morning, six years after the new millennium.

Neither Percy nor Audrey had a single doubt in their mind when they named their first daughter, and future-Gryffindor, _Molly_, after the most awe-inspiring woman they would ever know.

* * *

Author's Note: Everybody seems to have a different view of Audrey, the mysterious woman who stole Percy's heart. :) If anyone wants to know more about how I, personally, view Audrey, then, by all means, take a look at my oneshot _Seeing the Light_. Reviews are much appreciated.


	24. Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy

**February 2, 2006**

**Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy**

Draco Malfoy always prided his ability of never being moved, even by the most emotional of phenomenons. He considered himself quite immune to emotion, which wasn't very alarming, regarding the fact that he spent the majority of his adolescence with his aunt, Bellatrix Lestrange, on his tail. No one suspected in the least that Astoria, the brash, outspoken, younger Greengrass daughter would be the one to finally inflict emotion upon Draco's dispassionate demeanor. She swept into his life with a characteristic flourish of her fair hands and a swish of her dark hair, and, quite suddenly, Draco was smitten.

And, although Astoria wouldn't admit it at first, so was she.

It was quite by chance that Astoria was a pure-blood, Draco often mused, because he knew that he would have gone against every ancient pure-blood law in the entire Wizarding world to marry her.

But for Astoria, it wasn't as simple. Nobody wanted her to marry Draco. It seemed as though everybody, her family included, was very much against the relationship from the start. It wasn't much of a surprise, either way. After all, Draco Malfoy's name was synonymous with "filth" in Wizarding society, and everyone was aware of it. Yet, for some inexplicable reason, Astoria found that she couldn't possibly care less what anyone thought about her romance with the Malfoy heir. She loved him, and that was all there was to it.

When their Draco first held Scorpius in his arms, he was shocked into silence, not only because of the fact that Astoria—in her exhausted state—had finally given him permission to name their son after a constellation, but also because he couldn't believe that something as innocent and _real_ as the little baby in his arms could possibly be a part of something as sinful as himself; to no one's great surprise, Scorpius became Draco's pride and joy, his front-runner, and a better man than Draco would ever be. Yes, calm, loyal, and irrefutably heroic, Scorpius was sorted the first Gryffindor in the entire Malfoy lineage.


	25. Summer Audrey Smith

**June 6, 2006**

**Summer Audrey Smith**

It was Heidi who begged for a second child, as Zacharias was quite content with just one; Cedric was the perfect progeny. Kind, dutiful, and absolutely adored by everyone who ever met him. He was just like Heidi. They were a perfect, little family. Nevertheless, he ended up ultimately conceding to his wife's pleas, and, a little over three years after the birth of Cedric, Heidi found herself to be pregnant once more, much to her delight. As for Cedric, he could hardly contain his glee.

It took Zacharias far longer to get used to the idea of having a second child than it took the rest of his family. He was constantly anxious and desolate, and his persistently dispirited demeanor worried Heidi to no end. Eventually, both found themselves caught within the depths of abasement. It took the couple, along with the help of their mediwitch and four-year-old son, the better part of three months to finally push themselves back up to the surface and allow smiles to once again curve their lips upward. Yet, somehow, they did it. And both were grateful for it.

Yes, three months before Heidi's due date, Heidi was back to her cheerful self and Zacharias was peacefully accepting of the impending birth of their second child. But neither knew of the tragedy that would soon befall their family.

Heidi nearly died giving birth to their second child. The Healers suspected that the disheartening trauma she had gone through in the months leading up to her labor had weakened her greatly. It was all Zacharias could do to refrain from bursting into tears as Heidi's eyes began to close, as her grip on his hand began to slacken, as she began to slip away from him, and as the cries of a newborn baby girl pierced the air that day, at St. Mungo's. Zacharias's heart very much burst with ecstasy when Heidi finally mustered enough energy to regain consciousness, twelve hours later.

Summer Audrey Smith. Named for the season in which she was born. Warm and lively, in the hope that her personality would reflect it. It did not. Summer grew up to be deceptive and astute, a stealthy individual. But, akin to her father, she was good at heart, and a Hufflepuff like him.

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter turned out WAY bigger than I intended it to, especially considering Summer is the second child. Also, in case you were wondering why Summer's middle name is Audrey... well, I imagine Zacharias Smith and Audrey (as in Percy's wife) to be first-cousins. And, so, in my mind, Zacharias gave is daughter the middle name, Audrey, in honor of his cousin, since (in my mind) Audrey helped him out in a couple of tight spots when they were younger. I have their entire relationship explained in my oneshot, _Seeing the Light_, just in case you were interested.


	26. Rose Monica Weasley

**June 7, 2006**

**Rose Monica Weasley**

Ronald Bilius Weasley survived a raging war, the loss of a brother, and a severe inferiority complex. It was only after moving past these things that Ron found the one thing that would be the death of him—his wife's first pregnancy. Contrary to those of other women, Hermione's pregnancy mood swings and cravings weren't intermittent. They happened exceedingly often, and, each time, more frightening than the previous. Harry had warned Ron of such startling phenomenons, but, nonetheless, _nothing_ prepared Ron for the terrors of Hermione's most necessitating demand.

"I want a rose garden."

At first, Ron was amused. A rose garden. He knew nothing about flowers _or_ gardening—that was solely his mother's territory. But, when after voicing out his reluctance to construct his wife a rose garden only resulted in the latter bursting into tears, Ron hastily assured his wife that a rose garden would be fashioned as soon as was possible. Hermione's tears stopped at once, and she smiled brightly and flounced away; Ron immediately realized he had been mercilessly tricked by his pregnant wife.

Yet, eventually, Ron, along with some help from George and Harry, engineered his wife the rose garden she so desired. And, after that, a heavily pregnant Hermione spent every free minute of her life lounging in the garden, drinking in the sweet smell of the roses, and twirling one between her fingers lazily.

It came as no surprise to anyone that their daughter was born, with Molly's assistance, in the very garden Ron had spent so long putting together. Rose. Born with hair as red as the roses around her, and named accordingly. For she was like a rose, after all. Soft and delicate like the petals, but undaunted and impenetrable like the thorns—a spirited Gryffindor.

* * *

Author's Note: I know it's ridiculous, but I've never been able to shake the idea that Rose Weasley was born in a rose garden. x) I even wrote a whole oneshot about it (Chapter 5 of my chapter-based story, _My Beautiful Children_).


	27. Frank Algernon Longbottom

**June 10, 2006**

**Frank Algernon Longbottom**

Hannah was alone when the first bout of morning sickness hit. Neville had gone to Hogsmeade for a reunion with his friends, and he had taken little Alice along with him. Hannah, meanwhile, had elected to stay behind, rendering that had been feeling rather under the weather for the past few weeks, and was not-at-all in the mood for socializing. She had decided, instead, to curl up on her favorite little couch in the Leaky Cauldron with a book, a mug of hot tea, and a cool towel on her head—only to vault out of the chair and hurtle to the bathroom a second later.

When this persisted for several mornings, Neville cinched that a visit to St. Mungo's was very much in order. And, so, the family of three paid a visit to the hospital. An hour later, they were told that their baby would arrive in nine months.

Both Neville and Hannah were profusely delighted. Despite it being less than three months since the birth of their first child, both were immediately assured that they wished for nothing more than another. And, from that moment on, everything seemed to go in accordance to plan. A due-date was set by the Healers at St. Mungo's; and a name was chosen the moment they were told of the gender. _Frank_, for Neville's brave father. _Alice and Frank_, Neville smiled through his tears, _Alice and Frank—two perfect little Longbottoms._

Yet, Frank's birth proved to be the one hitch in the plan. He arrived two weeks late, and, by the time he _finally_ came along, Hannah was on the verge of a physical breakdown. But, unlike his elder sister, Frank Algernon Longbottom arrived quietly, with his eyes wide open and conspicuously alert—unruffled, intuitive, and every bit as shy as his elder sister was not. But unequivocally noble, all the same, and a proud Gryffindor.

* * *

Author's Note: I want to thank everyone so much for getting me to 400 reviews! It's the most reviews I have ever gotten for a story, and it means the world to me, seriously. Thank you all so much. :')


	28. Albus Severus Potter

**August 16, 2006**

**Albus Severus Potter**

As in the case of her good friend Hannah, Ginny's second pregnancy was established not long after her first. She had only a little over half a year to recover from the pains of childbirth before she was told that, in nine months time, she would have to do it again.

At first, she was shocked. There was absolutely _no way_ she was pregnant again. She and Harry had taken every plausible measure of protection. And how could they possibly introduce a second child to their already hectic lives? As it was, James kept them continuously on their toes; Ginny was absolutely dubious as to how they could possibly bring _another_ baby into the picture.

But because of her steadfast personality, Ginny did not voice her doubts out loud to _anyone_, least of all to Harry. She could tell from the grin that had been permanently plastered to his face, from the moment she had told him of the news, that he was absolutely delighted; and she had every intention of keeping it that way. In fact, by the time she was halfway through the course of her second pregnancy, Ginny herself was quite happy with the surprising turn of events. Despite the fact that she had had to permanently resign from the Holyhead Harpies and take up a job as a journalist, Ginny decided that she had never been happier in her life.

Albus Severus Potter was born in the most unlikely of all places—Hogwarts. Harry had been obligated to be at the castle at the time, in order to administer a pre-start of term lecture to a very eager class of Defence Against the Dark Arts N.E.W.T. students, and had brought Ginny along with him, the latter of whom was just a week short of her due-date. Predictably, as Harry was nearing the end of his lecture, Ginny's water broke, and she was consequently rushed to the Hospital Wing, where her child was safely delivered by a very patient Madam Pomfrey.

Harry was hesitant when suggesting the name on his mind, knowing that it was likely Ginny wouldn't approve. She had wanted so badly to name the baby after her father the moment the gender was confirmed as male. But one glance at her husband's beseeching expression made Ginny bite back the refusal. For, after all, Albus seemed to fit their little one perfectly. He was noble beyond comparison. A Gryffindor.


	29. Kyrell Brennon Finnigan

**August 31, 2006**

**Kyrell Brennon Finnigan**

For a while, neither Seamus nor Lavender dared to accept that their immensely friendly relationship was anything more than just that. Dean often jokingly referred to them as "friends with benefits." They flirted, they held hands, they kissed, they went on the occasional date, and they drove their friends absolutely insane with their sportive bickering. But it wasn't until much later that they declared themselves as something _more_.

It was Seamus who first realized the depth of his feelings towards Lavender, in the beginning of their sixth year. It startled him, caught him completely off-guard, and disgusted him to no end. But, for some inexplicable reason, it was not nearly as surprising as Seamus thought it ought to have been. And he realized, in a single staggering moment, that he had _known_ it, all along.

But for reasons beyond Seamus's control, Lavender chose _that_ year to romantically link herself to someone that _wasn't_ him. And suddenly, all the hugs, all the flirtatious comments, and all the passing winks vanished. There was an empty seat in their favorite booth at the Three Broomsticks where Lavender would have habitually sat, and he would often see her in the Gryffindor Common Room, wrapped so closely around Ron Weasley that it was hard to tell whose hands were whose. Jealousy was not a feeling Seamus was accustomed to. But, that year, it hit him with such force that Seamus couldn't help the empty pit which formed in his stomach, as the brimming envy clawed away at his insides.

Seamus and Lavender didn't speak again, much less reconcile, until several years after the Battle of Hogwarts. After a few much-needed visits to the Leaky Cauldron together—in which Seamus _initially_ avoided making eye contact with Lavender as much as possible, and in which Lavender _initially_ wore robes buttoned high up her neck to hide the thin, white scars she had acquired from fighting Greyback in the Battle of Hogwarts—both slowly started to open up to each other once again. And, for the first time, every hug they participated in was filled with meaning, every kiss they shared had a purpose, and every smile they exchanged was filled with a passion beyond words.

Kyrell Brennon Finnigan was born to them one warm, summer evening, during which Seamus and a heavily pregnant Lavender had decided to spend the day to themselves in Muggle London. However, they ended up having to stray from their romantic plans when Lavender's first contraction hit, causing her to drop her ice cream cone precisely upon Seamus's hair. Sixteen hours later, their newborn baby son was placed in Seamus's arms, and he blinked furiously as tears prickled the corners of his eyes. Kyrell—the light of his parents' lives. A faithful Hufflepuff.

* * *

Author's Note: I love these two. :)


	30. Nicolette Fleur Creevey

**January 12, 2007**

**Nicolette Fleur Creevey**

Despite their young ages, both Dennis and Gabrielle bore no regrets when the Healers at _Maternité de Lisette de Lapin_ informed them that a second child was on the way, a couple years after the birth of their first. Colin was a sweet-tempered, mature two-year-old, and both Dennis and Gabrielle were absolutely certain that he would be the perfect big brother to his unborn sibling.

France's winter was unusually bitter that year; and, as was the case of the majority of their friends and family, Gabrielle managed to get the flu, just two months before her impending due-date. To say she suffered would be an understatement, for Gabrielle absolutely _languished_ in her ill state. The quality of her immune system decreased by a horrifyingly large degree, and her fever piqued to such a large extent that she would often wake up in the middle of the night, crying out in pain, unable to cope with the condition. Her mediwitch gravely told her that there wasn't much that could be done, and that she would simply have to brave the agony, and that it would pay off, in the end.

Gabrielle found it ridiculous that anything so utterly griping could ever _pay off_, but she pursed her lips and didn't say a word. Three weeks before her due-date, her inability to cope with the severity of her illness in her pregnant state got to the point where she was absolutely incapable of moving, and would often lie in bed for hours at a time, simply because she had no other option. Her trips to the bathroom became less and less frequent, and eventually, her body became so dehydrated that both Dennis and her mediwitch were tremendously worried for both her health _and_ the baby's.

The birth of Nicolette Fleur Creevey was terrifying experience for Gabrielle, and one that she would never forget. For, by the time her due-date rolled around, Gabrielle's body had become so delicate and languid that labor itself was considered a life-threatening ordeal. But somehow, and through methods that she would never be able to fully comprehend, Gabrielle—with Dennis's gentle coaxing—ultimately managed to fight through the aches and afflictions; and her little Nicolette found her way into the world.

And, as Fate would have it, Nicolette became everything her mother had fought for. Brave and unafraid of even the most terrorizing of phenomenons, _nothing_ was _ever_ able to break Nicolette. And it was much to the envy of her fellow-Beauxbatons students that Nicolette _never_ got the flu.

* * *

Author's Note: Apparently getting sick during pregnancy is terrible, so I simply had to write a chapter about it. On a different note, I'm ¾ done with this story! :O Only 15 chapters to go...


	31. Stephen Callum Corner

**August 18, 2007**

**Stephen Callum Corner**

After having Samuel, Mandy fell so deeply in love with parenthood that she managed to convince Michael, who worked in the Auror Office, to pull some strings and let her open up her own Day Care Facility at the Ministry, so that she could babysit the children of all those who worked there full-time.

Michael, who had been initially skeptical that Mandy—a brilliant witch, and an immensely revered Gringotts consultant—would throw here entire career away to babysit young children, eventually warmed up to her idea, and a Day Care Facility was established at the Ministry. Needless to say, it rapidly gained popularity.

However, getting pregnant during the course of her business's peak success had definitely not been a part of her plans. And, at first, Mandy thought nothing of the frequent headaches and fatigue, deducing it as a mere phase. But, as time went on, a familiar feeling of utter happiness occurred to her; and she knew, in an instant, she was _pregnant_. Her family was ecstatic, her friends encouraging, and the children at her Day Care came in one morning holding a haphazardly colored congratulatory poster that they had put together by themselves.

But nothing compared to Michael's reaction. Alarmed at the suddenness of her news, he fell down the flight of stairs he had just then been descending, and, unfortunately, ended up breaking both his legs beyond immediate magical repair. He was always immensely apologetic for the fact that he was four floors below Mandy in St. Mungo's—with his legs in casts, and a bottle of Skele-Gro on his bedside table—when she finally went into labor, and successfully had their second son, Stephen Callum Corner.

He was their special Hufflepuff. Kindhearted and innocent; his brother's best friend; and the one who always toiled endlessly to achieve his means. He was one-of-a-kind.


	32. Mei–Lien Darlene Carlisle

**October 26, 2007**

**Mei-Lien Darlene Carlisle**

Cho Chang had absolutely no intention of staying in England after the Battle of Hogwarts. For, after all, what did she have left in the dismal country? Her parents were gone, unfortunate victims of the Second Wizarding War. Her friends...well, it wouldn't be long before her name was nothing but a mere memory, somewhere in the back of their brains. There was nothing left for her in England, nothing at all.

So she begged her manager in the Department of Magical Games and Sports to send her somewhere—_anywhere_—else. It took weeks, perhaps even months, of convincing, but, in the end, her manager reluctantly permitted her to leave. _Australia_, he told her. Australia was where she would have to go. Cho agreed at once. _Any_thing was better than the desolate life she was living at the time.

Cho immediately took a liking to the kindly Muggle man who directed her towards her flat, the day she arrived in Australia. Matthew must have noticed the confused, anxious expression on her face as she feverishly studied the map in her hands, for he approached her in his habitually warm fashion, and graciously offered to help her out. But Cho, however much she liked him, was not to be fooled by this man's unselfish demeanor. Love had fooled her too many times in the past, and there was absolutely no way she was falling for it, yet again.

But, every day, when she returned to her flat from a tiring day at the Australian Ministry, Matthew would be there. Sometimes, he would be reading the newspaper at the nearby news stand. Sometimes, he would be listening to music on that Muggle device of his, tapping his foot to the rhythm. Yet, each time, he would smile and wink and take her out to dinner. And, each time, he would make her fall for him, just a little harder.

Cho had her daughter, Mei-Lien, about ten months after their marriage. And, the moment her daughter was placed in her arms, Cho swallowed, took a deep breath, and, turning to Matthew, she confessed to him what she had been too afraid to confess since the beginning of their relationship—that she was a witch. She watched apprehensively as his expression flickered rapidly from disbelieving, to shocked, to thoughtful. And, when, at long last, he smiled, alleging that the revelation wouldn't change even a _thing_ between them, she burst into tears. Everything was perfect.

Twelve years later, little Mei became the star student of the Newcastle Institute of Sorcery.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all so much for 500 reviews! It means the world!


	33. Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom

**November 10, 2007**

**Elizabeth Kristen Longbottom**

Neville could barely contain his ecstasy when a tired, but pleased-looking Hannah sauntered into Greenhouse Three, near the end of his last lesson of the day, with the news that she was pregnant with their third child. In all of his excitement, Neville barely paid heed to his actions as he bounded forward and caught her up in a sound kiss. He didn't think he'd ever blushed as much as he had then, when the greenhouse suddenly split with the applause, catcalls, and wolf-whistles of his amused sixth-year students.

Little Alice was most delighted when her parents informed her of her little sister, on the way. She immediately set to work on "helping" her father ready the nursery—it took poor Neville two whole weeks to clean Alice's scribbles from the walls of his unborn daughter's newly painted nursery. But both Neville and Hannah glowed with pride when their one-year-old daughter presented them with a bundle of hand-drawn "drawings" for her little sister's bedroom.

Frank, however, was not-at-all pleased with his parents' announcement. As the youngest in his family, Frank was very much used to being the center of attention. And he was very upset indeed when his parents started paying more and more attention to his mother's stomach than to him.

But even Frank's anger seemed to melt away when his little sister was presented to him, several months later. For, he reached out and lightly patted her little cheek, giggling happily up at his parents. Elizabeth, named for Hannah's late mother, but called only by her middle name, Kristen. An angel in both looks and personality, a sweet Hufflepuff.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow, this was a surprisingly fast update. XD Anyway...presenting to you: The first third child in this story! And definitely not the last!


	34. Louis William Weasley

**January 1, 2008**

**Louis William Weasley**

Fleur's third pregnancy was far quieter and more peaceful than both Victoire's and Dominique's. She did not have to deal with her lack of desire in having a child in the first place, as she'd had to when she was pregnant with Victoire. Nor did she have to endure Bill's incessant, week-long business trips to Egypt, as she'd often had to during her time pregnant with Dominique. No, when it came to her third pregnancy, Fleur was very relaxed and very happy, indeed.

It made her all the happier to find that, at long last, she was going to have a son.

Fleur had always wanted a little boy. After all, she'd grown up in the household with three women—her mother, sister, and paternal grandmother—, so the prospect of having a son both delighted and intrigued her. It would be a welcome, refreshing change, especially after two daughters of her own.

Victoire and Dominique—at seven and two years, respectively—very much enjoyed the idea of having a little brother. Particularly Victoire, who was steadily nearing the age at which she thought of herself as a little woman. She immediately, and in her most mature voice, offered to babysit, an offer which Fleur laughingly accepted.

Fleur gave birth to her son at the very beginning of the New Year. And, from the moment he entered the world, he became his mother's little treasure. Smart, assertive, and perpetually wise beyond his years. Quiet and observant, with that special charm that never failed to capture the hearts of many. A Ravenclaw, to the core.


	35. Lucy Ginevra Weasley

**March 3, 2008**

**Lucy Ginevra Weasley**

After having Molly, Audrey knew immediately that she would want to have a second child in the future. How she loved her little daughter. Molly was a gem, a glory, a joy to have around. She and Percy doted on her from the very beginning, showering her with all of their love and adoration. But, as time went on, Audrey could tell that Molly felt rather lonely as the only child. She and Percy lived slightly farther away from the rest of the Potter-Weasley clan, out on the outskirts of Cornwall. As a result, they met up with their extended family a little less than the others did. Even Audrey couldn't deny that the situation was a tad lonely.

But, as luck would have it, Audrey found herself struggling to become pregnant a second time. She and Percy made multifarious trips to St. Mungo's, each to no avail. She remained stubbornly infertile, and it disappointed her beyond words.

For months, Audrey found herself having to take one fertility potion after the other, to help her get pregnant. And for months, Audrey struggled through one illness after other, each the result of the subscribed potions. In the end, Audrey became so frustrated with the potions' lack of success, that she threw them all out in a fit of anger. Just a little over a week later, her mediwitch happily informed her that she was pregnant. Audrey didn't think she had ever cried as much as she had then.

However, the course of her pregnancy was every bit as painful and tiresome as the preceding medication had been. She felt qualmish almost all the time; and some days, she would be so utterly overcome by fatigue that she ended up leaving work several hours early to take rest.

So, by the time the new year rolled around, Audrey was almost _looking forward_ to her due-date. And, three months later, Audrey's second daughter arrived safely into the Wizarding world. Lucy. The light at the end of the dark tunnel. Intelligent and logical, it wasn't uncommon to find her in Ravenclaw tower during her school years, intently studying a complex book from through her buffeted, old, horn-rimmed glasses.


	36. Roxanne Matilda Weasley

**March 24, 2008**

**Roxanne Matilda Weasley**

As a child, Angelina never met her mother; nor did she ever feel the desire to. From a very young age, she perceived that her mother hadn't wanted her. It pained her dear father to confirm this, but Angelina merely shrugged and waved it away, in her habitually nonchalant fashion. However, in reality, it pained her more than she would ever care to admit.

There was that one picture of her, on her father's nightstand. It wasn't actually a genuine picture; it was a rumpled magazine clipping from a copy of _Witch Weekly_ that her father had thought enough of to frame. It was titled, _Roxanne Harris, Pregnant?_

And, when her father was off at the Ministry, little Angelina would sometimes kneel in front of the picture for hours at a time, gazing at her mother's fair, radiant face; her dark, copper-red curls; her crooked smile; and the slender hand resting on her bulging stomach, resting on Angelina. Her mother, for some reason, never told her father that she was pregnant by their one-night stand. Instead, nine months after their brief encounter, twenty-year-old Matthew Johnson opened his front door to find a little girl in a basket, along with a rumpled magazine clipping and a note which read, _I don't want her_.

Significantly, several months after Angelina's own second child was confirmed to be a girl, Angelina received an apologetic letter from one very regretful Roxanne Harris. George was incredulous and angry; in his opinion, it was quite _rich_ of Roxanne Harris to apologize for abandoning her daughter, twenty-nine years too late. But, Angelina was touched, nonetheless. Something about her mother's sheepish, yet sincere tone reminded Angelina of..._herself_.

Roxanne Matilda Weasley, a feisty, unwavering, future-Gryffindor, was born one fine, fresh early-spring afternoon. She was named in honor of both her mother's parents—her maternal grandfather, who had sacrificed his life on May 2, 1998, fighting for the safety of the Wizarding World; and her maternal grandmother, Roxanne Harris, for being _true_.

* * *

Author's Note: Angelina's past is one aspect of _Harry Potter_ which I am still figuring out, but this is the main gist. And I thought it was very important to Roxanne's naming and personality.


	37. Hugo Wendell Weasley

**April 27, 2008**

**Hugo Wendell Weasley**

Hugo Granger was one of the most spirited, resolute men Hermione Granger would ever meet. He was bore everything with a brave face, and never complained about _anything_...except, perhaps, the ridiculously large amount of cavities he had to fill on a regular basis. But, even the grittiest of people fall helplessly into the clutches of lung cancer, and Hugo Granger was one of them.

Hermione loved her father dearly. He had always been on her side, _always_. When she and her mother brawled and argued, her father would be there with a comforting hug and a handkerchief; when she trained her wand upon her father on that fateful summer day, to modify his memories, that one, fleeting look of hurt on his face was enough to bring tears to her eyes; and on her wedding day, it was his warm arm she clutched as she walked down the aisle, beaming.

So, even as her father smiled and reassured her that he would be fine, that it was "_just_ a spot of cancer," Hermione simply could not stop the tears from flowing. Worse, not more than three days after the news was revealed, she found herself to be pregnant. For the next several months, Hermione, Ron, and little Rose would spend every spare minute at her parents' house. And, each time they visited, his condition would appear to have gotten worse. He would abruptly excuse himself from the dinner table, coughing violently. He would sleep (fitfully) for several hours during the day. And, in time, he lost so much weight that he wasn't even able to carry his own granddaughter. He would merely sit in his favorite recliner, watching them tiredly, with the smallest of smiles on his pale face.

Hermione got the phone call on an unusually bitter spring morning. She screamed, anguished, into the receiver, startling both her mother (who was on the other end) and Ron, who immediately came bolting down the staircase with Rose in his arms. And, as luck would have it, the very next moment, Hermione's hand was clutching at her stomach, as the first of many contractions hit her like a ton of bricks.

Hugo. He was her savior. It only took one look into his brown eyes, her _father's_ brown eyes, to make her heart melt. And, when she held him for the first time in St. Mungo's, on that dreary spring evening, and pressed her lips to his forehead, it was of her father that she thought, hoping that her little future-Gryffindor would be every bit as courageous as _he_ had been.

* * *

Author's Note: *sniffs violently* Wow, I am really dishing these sad chapters out, aren't I? I'll try and make the next chapter cheerier, I promise. Anyway, I'm terribly sorry for the long wait. I've had a really busy week, but I'm on holiday now, so updates should come faster. And thank you all for 600 reviews! It means the world.


	38. Asha Parekh Thomas

**May 19, 2008**

**Asha Parekh Thoma_s_**

Parvati Patil never really considered herself to be Indian. Both she and her sister had been born in England, as well as their parents. They even had proper British accents, much to her grandmother's chagrin. There wasn't actually much she liked about India, save the elegant clothing. For, as she argued, what was there to like about a country which had a smog so thick you could get lost in it? Yet, on the seldom occasion that she and her family planned a trip to India, Parvati would find it immensely enjoyable.

And, so, eight months into her second pregnancy, Parvati demanded that she, Dean, and little Daniel make a trip to India, immediately. Dean was politely puzzled. He couldn't, for the life of him, understand why his heavily pregnant wife had sat bolt right up in bed that morning and declared that they were going to India, of all places. Dean immediately deduced the command as a result of his wife's highly hormonal state, and resolved to think nothing of it. But one look at the fierce glare on her face made Dean backtrack immediately.

A week later found the family of three strolling happily down the streets of Mumbai. The three passers-by were often shot questioning looks. It wasn't often that three English tourists chose to travel by foot in the busy city, after all. But Parvati, Dean, and Daniel took it all in slowly and blissfully. Yes, even Dean couldn't deny that it was a lovely experience...

...until Parvati's water broke in the middle of the street. In that single moment, Dean's mind went completely blank. The hustle and bustle of Mumbai, which had seemed so pleasant before, was now threatening to overwhelm him. And, for the first time since he'd arrived in the city, Dean wished he was back in London, safe in the comfort of his and Parvati's cozy, little Hogsmeade cottage, with St. Mungo's just one fireplace away. Dean would never know how he and Parvati managed to arrive at a hospital or how his daughter arrived safely into the world; the entire thing was a blur to him. And, as the cries of his newborn daughter pierced the air, as Parvati's eyes drooped with fatigue, Dean collapsed onto the nearby chair, heaving a sigh. He was barely conscious when the Indian doctor asked him what his daughter's name was to be. Dean's eyes widened. _He and Parvati hadn't discussed names._

So, when he caught sight of the sign, "Welcome to Asha Parekh Hospital," he didn't think twice. Asha Parekh Thomas; a lovely, little Gryffindor.


	39. Lily Luna Potter

**August 15, 2008**

**Lily Luna Potter**

After two sons, Harry considered himself very well-versed, indeed, at the art of parenting. James was a little devil, with the astonishing ability to make a mess of absolutely any situation. And, Albus...sweet-tempered and soft-spoken as he was, no one could mistake the mischievous side to his nature. Harry declared it to be a result of James's influence. Two boys; two sons; two boisterous, little monkeys. Yes, Harry proudly and adamantly maintained that he had reached the limit, where parenting was concerned.

Ginny's third pregnancy was a tiring one for everybody. She suffered greatly from lower back pain; the Healers informed her that her center of gravity had shifted to a dangerously high level, and that the only precaution she could take was utter and absolute bed rest. Ginny was scandalized. Never before had she been confined to her bed. She was a moderately active person, especially after playing for six years on a professional Quidditch team. So, the idea of being bedridden was a completely new one. And it did not appeal to her, one bit.

So, as per usual, she took her frustration and annoyance out on everyone else. Poor Harry was lectured constantly, several times a day, whether it be regarding his job or simply the fact that his shirt was not tucked in properly. Harry knew better than to get on his wife's bad side, so he merely gritted his teeth and deferred to her wild commands. And, by the time her third trimester rolled around, Harry was waiting on her, hand and foot.

A baby girl. Harry could barely contain his ecstasy. A _girl_. He had a daughter. A _daughter_. And, from that moment onward, Harry was never the same. Yes, he had to admit to himself that he would never be on top of his parenting game, ever again. For, Lily Luna Potter made sure of that. She always came up to him with some thing or some sentence that would blow him away. Yes, one thing was for certain: his little Gryffindor girl would have him perpetually wrapped around her little finger.

* * *

Author's Note: It makes my heart melt whenever tough men like Bill, Neville, and Harry are blown away by their little girls! It's so sweet. Anyway...WHO WATCHED HUNGER GAMES? BECAUSE I DID! :D I thought it was quite good, actually, better than I'd initally expected it to be...because usually the movies are an embarrassment to the books...but I thought Gary Ross did it justice.


	40. Absolon Noah Creevey

**July 18, 2009**

**Absolon Noah Creevey**

After moving to France, Dennis saw or heard very little of the life he had abandoned, back in London. He didn't particularly mind, either. After Colin's passing, the mere thought of England didn't appeal to him any longer. The warm, welcoming Hogwarts grounds, which had been a source of pleasure and relaxation during his school days, plagued his mind with memories of that horrifying May evening. And, all he could remember was his brother's lifeless body lying upon the Great Hall's cold, stone floor.

So, Dennis threw himself into his life in France, sailing through everything with a beaming smile on his face. His life was, in his opinion, perfect. A wife, two marvelous children...and another little one, on the way. He convinced himself that _this_ was what he lived for. England was nothing but a fading flashback.

Nothing prepared Dennis for the Dream. That one night, when his brother's angry face flashed across his eyes. _What are you doing, Dennis?_ Colin's demanding voice echoed through Dennis's ears. _Why won't you go home? Why won't you come see me? Why won't you come see Dad? Why won't you come see Hogwarts? Be a Gryffindor, Dennis, be a Gryffindor_...Dennis sat up in bed, breathing heavily. His vision swam and tears prickled the corners of his eyes. And, suddenly, making a trip to England was the most important thing in the world.

They visited everything. Colin's grave at the Hogwarts Cemetery, a delighted Noah Creevey's little bungalow in Muggle London, Shell Cottage...and, unexpectedly, St. Mungo's, when a shell-shocked Gabrielle suddenly declared that she had gone into labor.

_Absolon_, his father's peacekeeper. The boy who, with one glance, could make his father's worries melt away. Shy, quiet, intelligent, intuitive...he was Beauxbatons' very own prodigy.


	41. Adrienne Lucia Nott

**September 9, 2009**

**Adrienne Lucia Nott**

Theodore knew immediately whenever something was off with his wife. That mischievous glint in her eye would disappear, a pronounced crease would appear between her eyebrows, and she would close herself off to everyone, answering all questions with a curt, one-worded response. Usually, Theodore would simply wait for her to explain herself; and, usually, it took less than an hour before Tracey would blurt out what was on her mind, prompting Theodore to offer whatever condolences he could.

But, that one time...it was different. Theodore waited hours, days, weeks, but Tracey's chilly withdrawal did not vanish. Even six-year-old Terence could sense that something was up, where his mother was concerned. Theodore simply chose not to press matters, at first. He concluded that it was a phase, that his wife was simply feeling rather down. But, as weeks melted into months, Theodore became suspicious.

And, when he saw the test results from St. Mungo's lying innocently on his wife's vanity a day later, everything seemed to click. He stared at the results, heart pounding. There it was, at the bottom; that one little word, glaring haughtily up at him in bright red ink: _Positive_. He felt hurt, betrayed, deceived. How could Tracey have kept this from him? He snatched the papers up, blood rushing to his head, and sprinted into the kitchen. Without a word, he set them down on the counter in front of Tracey; and, without a word, she burst into tears.

Theodore clutched the counter, knuckles whitening, as Tracey apologized through her tears. And, although, he found that he was unable to decipher half of what she was saying, one thing was very, very clear: she did not want the child. Theodore felt as though Tracey had stabbed him in the heart. He pleaded with her, begged her to reconsider...and, in the end, Tracey reluctantly obliged, stating that she would think on it.

Several months passed before there was a noticeable change in Tracey's behavior. Theodore caught her staring at her bulging stomach in the vanity one morning, her lips curving upwards, ever-so-slightly. Gradually, the light return to her eyes, the glow to her face, and little Adrienne was allowed to make her way into the world. And, when Theodore finally held his little future-Slytherin in his arms, he smiled genuinely for the first time in months, as he noticed the crease between his wife's eyebrows fade completely away.

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you all SO MUCH for 700 reviews! :) Anyway, just wanted to let you know that there are only four more chapters to go, after this one.


	42. Sahana Livna & Sitara Dalia Goldstein

**March 6, 2010**

**Sahana Livna Goldstein**

**Sitara Dalia Goldstein**

Padma always deemed that since she was a twin herself, it was quite plausible that she would have twins of her own at some point. And, as a young adult, she had always secretly hoped that she _would_ have twins later on. Two lovely children of her own, born on the same day..._what a wonderful thing_, she'd sighed happily. But, when she was actually told, one day, that she _was_ pregnant with identical twin girls, Padma very shocked and very worried.

She and Anthony had not discussed having another baby, much less _two_. She was stunned as to how that one night's actions had left her pregnant—with _twins_, no less. Perhaps she ought to have seen it coming, Padma mused. After all, she had anticipated having twins since she was sixteen...but, her worries about her predicament did not cease. For weeks, she delayed revealing the situation to Anthony. She pasted a smile to her face and nonchalantly brushed aside his suspicions about why she was spending so much time in the bathroom every morning and why her face was so pallid and lifeless.

But, she knew that she couldn't hide it for long. Anthony had always been the sharpest, astutest Ravenclaw in their year. He would not miss the sudden cravings and daily morning sickness for much longer. So, she took a deep breath and finally blurted it out, crossing her fingers in her cloak pocket. She watched, apprehensively, as his expression flickered from confused to shocked to fascinated. And, she laughed loudly, suddenly lighthearted, as she leaned up to kiss his cheek and down to kiss their six-year-old daughter's.

When their baby girls were born on that fresh spring morning, Padma felt foolish for doubting the man she loved, her other half, her soulmate. The mesmerized, enchanted look on his face, as he beheld his newborn daughters ripped every uncertain thought she'd had away from her. Sahana and Sitara; the Blissful Dreamer and the Miracle Worker; two magnificent Hufflepuffs.


	43. Julienne Madeleine Creevey

**October 7, 2011**

**Julienne Madeleine Creevey**

Gabrielle knew there was something different about her fourth pregnancy the entire time. She couldn't pinpoint exactly what was off at first, but she knew, from the very beginning, that her fourth little one would be...different. Dennis merely laughed and waved her concerns away; he didn't believe her.

But, Gabrielle's fourth pregnancy progressed indeed with many a shock and dilemma. _The baby might not make it_, the Healers told her gravely one day. _You have to be careful, or the baby might not survive._ It was like someone had ripped her heart away from her. Gabrielle was most distressed, but, at the same time, filled with a determination so powerful that it filled everyone around her with strength and hope. _The baby _would_ arrive safely_, Gabrielle maintained firmly. And, she willed everyone to believe her.

A full month before their baby was predicted to arrive, something happened. Gabrielle, who was lazily reading a book by the fireplace, suddenly started in her seat, giving a little scream. And, just like that, she went into labor. One month early. It was as though the nightmare she had carried with her for the past eight months had, in an instant, come true. Even as she and Dennis rushed to the _Maternité_, Gabrielle couldn't keep the fear—the fear, which she had spent eight months striving to dissolve from her mind—from overwhelming her.

Dennis squeezed her hand repeatedly, every time her breathing became too shallow with terror. But, Gabrielle barely heard what the he or Healers were saying, she barely knew what was going on. All she knew was that her baby girl _was_ going to make it...she simply _had_ to. And, she did. Gentle Julienne, the small, precious Creevey girl. The one who couldn't do magic, but possessed a special magic of her own. The one who sometimes got lost in the shuffle, but was adored by each and every person she ever met. The one who could light up the world with her angelic smile. Julienne.


	44. Émilie Apolline Creevey

**December 6, 2012**

**Émilie Apolline Creevey**

When Gabrielle got wind that she was pregnant, for the fifth time, she nearly laughed out loud. It was unbelievable, she mused. Simply unbelievable. But, she went along with it cheerfully and happily, and without a single complaint. Their fifth child would be every bit as dear and sweet as her other four children. So, Gabrielle held her head high and shrugged all her worries away. There was no point in worrying, she decided, for everything would turn out alright, in the end.

She drifted through her pregnancy lazily, going about each day as she would have if she hadn't been pregnant. Dennis was impressed. He had been wary of her too-airy demeanor at first, shrinking back every time she opened her mouth, expecting her to burst out in furious vociferation. But, she didn't; and, in time, Dennis too adopted her carefree, light-hearted demeanor. Gabrielle was right, nothing could go wrong.

And, for once, nothing did. The baby girl arrived safely in the _Maternité_ on a cool, winter's morning. Everyone was there to see her; Monsieur and Madame Delacour, Dennis and their children, and Bill and Fleur and _their_ children all crowded around Gabrielle's bed, craning their heads to get a proper look at the little miracle. Six-year-old Colin was most delighted indeed to round out his siblings with a fourth, but he sternly informed his amused parents that five children was quite enough.

And, Gabrielle wholeheartedly agreed. Émilie was a little spitfire, with a temper that could single-handedly subdue even a troll. But, with her heart of gold, she won the hearts of many, and she became the beloved Head Girl of Beauxbatons in her seventh year.

* * *

Author's Note: Because they, more than anyone, deserve to have a happy, hitch-free pregnancy for once. :)


	45. Lorcan X & Lysander N Scamander

**September 21, 2013**

**Lorcan Xenophilius Scamander**

**Lysander Newton Scamander**

After spending ten whole years circumnavigating the world, both Luna and Rolf were infinitely happy to be back home in London. They immediately set about intertwining their lives, for, after spending ten years to themselves, it was inevitable they spent the rest of their of their time together. So, even when Rolf slipped a diamond ring onto Luna's finger, even when they said their vows in a grassy meadow, even when Rolf jingled a small, brass key in front of Luna's face, both were very casual...for, after all, it was meant to be.

Luna's pregnancy was perpetually the only event that caught the pair even the slightest bit off guard. They hadn't been expecting it...yet, somehow, it seemed...foreseen. Like it was...meant to be.

_Twins_, Luna was told. _Twin boys_. She beamed happily at the Healer. Twin boys. Luna immediately went to Diagon Alley and bought a copy of _Natural Parenting_. Twin boys, she mused, as she flicked through the pages. It was perfect...it was meant to be.

They were born in Rolf and Luna's cottage, on the hillsides of Ottery St. Catchpole. And, the moment, they were born, Luna got to her feet, gazing happily down at her boys. Lorcan, the intense being, loyal beyond words, a faithful Hufflepuff. Lysander, the one with his head in the clouds, the little genius, a brilliant Ravenclaw. And, as Luna and Rolf gently scooped them up and took them outside, letting the gentle, fresh air fall upon their small, delicate faces, they smiled blissfully at each other.

For, after all, it was meant to be.

* * *

Author's Note: Wow...I can't believe it...it's OVER. That was fast. For those of you who are interested, I am going to be posting a new chapter-based story eventually called "That One Day." It centers around the different romantic relationships of the twelve Weasley-Potter children, and will definitely include many of my characters from this story. I would love it if you took a look (once I get around to posting it). XD

Now, I just want to say: I couldn't have gotten this story this far if it hadn't been for YOU. Yes, if it wasn't for my wonderful readers, who have given me tremendous support and feedback this entire time, this story probably wouldn't have turned out as it did. Thank you all very much.

Here's a special thank you to everyone who reviewed, whether it be just once or for every chapter. Your feedback was invaluable and much-appreciated. Thank you so, so much:

andvellapaz, Imiradame, oxydazzled, Azure-princess, bookworm beyond measure, Sunset In The Clouds, Wherewithal, Evangeline Dartmouth, suracolanappar, myhorserockyrocks, Deux Coeurs Entrelaces, The Only Way, writergal24, movinggirl, Teddy Lupin's partner in crime, Anie1129, reppad98, alfiesurprise101, Preposterously Normal, CrystalIceLover, Tiva-Babe UK, The Original Horcrux, QHLuver, Arrows the Wolf, maggie, Sarah-Malfoy-Felton-Weasley, Ember Nickel, jade2nightwing, Rakel, Spiralling-Down, supersexig odjuret, acciohope15, amama123, anon, Anonymous, Hogwartian123, Mollyxx, Nightlock Stained Lips, nik-edward is my love, please enter your name, Potterhead, sailorroxy, wolfergirl, Aednat, Alva, astrochez, Athena Goddess of the Wise, Awsomazing11, bellatrix of belarus, bookluver52, Cass, catching fire at hogwarts, Cath, Demaga, edilido12345, Emmeline, Eva, Heart of the Phoenix, heather2408, heck yeah I'm the Shadowcat, Hunter of Slytherclaw, Inksewn, jennyellen, J.K. Rowling HAH I WISH, Karen, Kate, keirone, Kel, Lyra, ma chrie, MarauderEvansPotter, Marv, Melissa, Mem, Merlin's most baggy Y-fronts, ninasofiamadael, OMWG, peggy cook, Punzie the Platypus, Ray, Readinglover98, Renee, rivulet, semperfortis, sierendipity, skaterofthebooks, skylinebluebird, slytheringirl123, stargazer, Surprisealfie202, tatatalya, The B00KW0RM, Tiff, veni, vezziemax003, wickedcml, and Woman in orange.

(If I missed your name, and you just _know_ you reviewed at least once, PLEASE don't hesitate to let me know!)


End file.
